My Life
by SkylarTenoh
Summary: I wrote this in anticipation of the (supposed) new SM series, so it's about the next generation. Post-Galaxia. Fifteen years: Haruka took fifteen years to recover. She's earned some, she's lost more. She tries to make up for past mistakes but the question remains... Can she? The danger that haunts has not passed, and it is stronger than before. OCs abound! Ratings WILL change.


A/N: You know, I'm not sure about this story. So I guess this chapter shall be a test for your reactions? I'm a bit of a perfectionist, so please leave a review telling me how you feel about this story. Then I'll decide on whether to take it down or to continue with it.

EDIT: Updated for errors. So sorry. I uploaded this at 5am previously, so I was pretty wuzzy.

EDITED THE EDIT: Still found errors, continued to correct them. Forgot to mention that none of SailorMoon belongs to me, but to the lovely genius that is **Nao**ko Takeuchi. I've borrowed (and taken some creative liberties with) her characters and her name. *Rubs hands together and twirls my non-existent mustache* SO, I OWN NOTHING. NAH-THANG, YOU HEAR ME? NAH-THANG! *clears throat*

Well, without further ado…!

* * *

_Rikka hid behind the sofa as her Papa shouted and smashed things in his reach. It was already late at night, and Papa was angry again. He would shout and wreck things, but he was never violent to Mama or her._

_His target was Hotaru onee-san. It was always Hotaru onee-san. No matter what she did, she always drew Papa's ire. Rikka knew that the main reason was because Hotaru onee-san refused to call Papa otou-san, though. Papa never treated Hotaru like his own child, which was why she refused to see him as her father. Mama held Onee-san behind her, protecting her from Papa. _

_Mama made a small comment that Rikka could not hear, and Papa grew even more enraged. Rikka clapped her hands over her ears as Papa's shouting grew louder. _

_A vase crashed onto the floor, and it cut Mama's leg. She paid no attention to it, though, but stared coldly at Papa, clenching Onee-san tighter to her back. _

"_THAT'S RIGHT, PROTECT HER!" Papa spat at Mama. Then Papa pushed Mama to the side. Mama fell onto the sofa, hitting it hard. Papa then gripped Onee-chan's forearm. Onee-chan screamed in pain. Even from that distance, Rikka could see Onne-chan's hand turning red. Papa raised his other hand, and brought it down— only to slap Mama's shoulder, which had materialised right in front of Onee-chan's face. _

_Mama had jumped from the couch to shield Onee-chan. The resounding sound of the slap gave way to shocked silence. Papa had never hit anyone before._

"_That's it." Mama's voice was soft, low, but cold and powerful. Everyone in the room heard it. "Get out."_

_Papa's eyes grew wide. Mama and Papa continued staring at each other. Mama's eyes were flashing like Rikka had never seen it flash before._

"_Michiru…I…I didn't mean to hit yo…"_

"_You heard me, Kenji. Out. Now. Before I call the keisatsu*."_

_Papa still stood where he was, shock still. _

"_Michiru… please."_

"_You'll be hearing from my lawyer. It's over, Kenji." Mama turned, folding a crying Onee-chan into her arms, comforting Onee-chan and stroking her bruised wrist. "See yourself out, Kenji. Or I will ask security to do so if you're still in my property after an hour. Text me your new address, I'll send someone over for your belongings. But for now…get out."_

_Mama's voice was so cold. Rikka sank deeper behind the sofa, so only her right eye peeked out. She could see Mama's cold eyes roam over the living room, but when she spotted Rikka in her hiding place, her eyes softened and warmed with concern._

"_Come here, aka-chan. It's okay. I'm not angry with you."_

_Rikka glanced over her still shell-shocked father, then ran for it and scampered into her mother's warm embrace. Together, they crept up into her Mama's room. Mama nursed Onee-chan's bruises before tucking the both of Rikka and Hotaru to bed._

_Lying in bed, Rikka realised that she never liked her father anyway. He… never bothered to know them, to understand their needs and wants._

_ Still, Rikka couldn't shake the feeling that she was going to miss her father._

* * *

_Kaioh Rikka, Tokyo, February 11, 2013, 4:30pm_

"So, squirt, think you're something big because you're Kaioh Michiru's daughter, don't you?" Ten-year-old Rikka was cornered. Three large boys surrounded her in an alleyway near the school, the largest of them in front of her, and the other two cronies were flanking her, preventing any escape.

Rikka was afraid. She was going to have to talk her way out. She hung her head, submitting to the three high schoolers from Mugen Gakuen. The big guy in front of her puffed himself up even more at that small gesture. Anymore and he'll look like a blown up pork chop. Rikka bit her lip to stifle her laughter.

"Well, I heard she's a bloody lesbian anyway. Cheated on your father with a woman, didn't she? I heard that's why they got divorced. Hah! Or maybe they got a divorce because you're too _weird_ and they can't stand you."

Rikka frowned. Her parents? As far as she could remember, Mama and Papa had always been on bad terms.

"I'm talking to you, squirt!"

Rikka was shoved. Surprised, she fell backwards onto the ground, her backpack absorbing most of the impact.

"Ow…" Rikka rubbed her behind, grimacing in pain. This… was going to bruise. Why, oh why did she opt to go for the shortcut to buy her favourite drink?

"Hey, does someone need help over there?" An accented, deep, but feminine voice reached Rikka's ears, wafting over from behind the pork chop. From her position, Rikka could just make out a figure wearing a female Mugen Gakuen uniform and carrying a gym bag. _Thank you, Kami-sama._

"HAI! Over here!" Rikka shouted, ignoring the angry hisses of the Pork Chop and his cronies.

"Walk away, girl, and we won't hurt you."

"Ah, but you'll have all the fun if I just walk away, no?"

The stranger took a few steps into the alley, towards the three boys, who turned their backs to Rikka in order to face the greater threat. Rikka scrambled to her feet and scrutinised the stranger. She had chin length, messy milk chocolate brown hair. Her eyes were sharp, intelligent, and…of different colours?

"I'll give you one last chance, lass. Walk. Away. Now." Pork Chop growled. Rikka had to admit, Pork Chop could be rather menacing.

The stranger snorted and shrugged, saying, "No pun intended, but…_Fat_ chance." She dropped her gym bag, and it plopped unceremoniously onto the ground.

"Tell you what," The stranger began stripping her outer wear, revealing a toned body garbed by a red tank top and shorts underneath her uniform. She folded her uniform and placed them on top of her gym bag. "I'll let you walk away now, and no one gets hurt, you fat cowards."

Pork Chop was menacing, but the stranger was way cooler.

"C-Cowards? How dare you, you skinny little girl?! We'll beat you into a pulp!" Pork Chop flexed his muscles and opened his stance, as if readying for a fight. His two cronies looked at each other, each adopting a smirk.

Now the stranger was tickled. She chuckled, as if truly amused. "Well, you'll try, fatso. You'll try. And for the record, three high school guys taking on an elementary school girl can hardly be considered as courageous, now can it?"

Rikka stood by the side, trying to blend in with the background, but felt a strong sense of awe for the stranger. There she was, taking on three guys that were bigger than her, and she was still amused and… thinking clearly. Wow.

But now Pork Chop was enraged. His ego was bruised and he could only do one thing about it. So he charged the stranger, his two cronies lagging behind him. They closed the distance between them and the stranger, but the alley was long, and the stranger was far away.

Smirking, the stranger kicked her gym back to the side. "Wow, you can still run? I admire your legs, they gotta be really strong."

A yell emitted from Pork Chop, and as he extended his right hand to hit the stranger in the face, she deftly sidestepped the punch, swinging to his right, outside his guard. With her right hand, she grasped Pork Chop's right wrist, and she swung her left hand down on his elbow almost tenderly. Pork Chop's yell of pain halted the two cronies in their tracks.

Taking advantage of their hesitation, the stranger did not release Pork Chop, but rather, she kicked Pork Chop's leg so that he was half-kneeling and unable to move without hurting his arm. The stranger then examined the wound that she'd just created with a slight disinterest.

"Hm… this is just a deep muscle bruise, not even a fracture. There's no need to yell _that_ loud." She chuckled to herself then. "So I guess you're not just cowardly and fat, but you're a wuss, too?"

Rikka gave a small, in audible giggle at that.

"Damn you!" Pork Chop growled between his teeth. "Guys, get her!"

The two cronies still hung back from the fight, eyeing the stranger with evident fear now.

The stranger just rolled her eyes. "Come on, please tell me you're not as idiotic as this starfish." She nodded towards Pork Chop. "I don't want any more trouble, so if you two leave the little girl and me alone, I promise I won't hurt you. You _know_ I can beat the two of you easily. I hardly used any strength and fatso here is already writhing in pain." She rolled her eyes again, exasperated.

The two cronies looked at each other, then nodded, picked up their bags and started to leave the alley.

"Wait, w-where are you two going?" There was real fear in Pork Chop's voice now.

"We're done, Ishiguro. She's right. You _are_ an idiot." The taller crony replied, not sparing Ishiguro a glance as they left the damp alley.

"Well!" The stranger said, almost chirpy. "We're done here, aren't we?" She gave him a slight shove as she released him. She walked over to pick up her clothes and bag. "Pick on someone your own size next time, won't you, Ishiguro-kun?"

Ishiguro grabbed his bruised elbow with his left, but otherwise did not move from his position.

The stranger turned when Ishiguro remained silent. "No reply? Tsk. How rude. I thought the Japanese placed high importance on courtesy? I guess not for people like you, huh?"

Then the stranger caught sight of Rikka, who was still determined to fade into the background. The stranger approached Rikka, bending to her level as she spoke to her.

"Hey, little girl. Are you all right?"

Rikka nodded, too stunned and awed to speak.

The stranger smiled and patted Rikka on her head. "You're cute. What's your name?"

"…Kaioh… Rikka."

"Kawaii-ne. Even your name is cute. My name is Tenoh Nao. Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Ie, my Mama is going to pick me up from school. We're going to meet all my baa-sans today. I just wanted to buy a drink before she got here, but..."

Ishiguro mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "Bloody lesbian.", then stood and ran out of the alley, clutching his arm.

"Tsk. What an idiot." Nao glanced at her watch. "Hm. I'll walk you back to school until you meet your mother, okay? Come on." Nao extended a hand, and Rikka took it.

They walked out of the alley and back to the school. A sleek, luxurious black car was already idling in the carpark, and an aquamarine haired lady gracefully stepped out of the car, her actions anxious when she registered Rikka's dirty clothes.

"Rikka!"

"Mama!" Rikka released Nao's hand and ran to her mother's waiting embrace.

Nao smiled at the scene. It was obvious that Rikka was safe now.

"Alrighty, I'll leave you to it. I'm running a little late. Ja ne! And Rikka, remember not to wander into alleys alone, no matter how thirsty you are, okay?!"

Nao chuckled at the expressions on the two faces that stared at her. "Hey, I need to get you in enough trouble so that you won't do it again!"

Rikka's mother turned to stare pointedly at Rikka, who was now flushed with guilt. Then her mother turned to Nao.

"Thank you, young lady. I surmise that you saved my daughter from…some danger?"

Nao laughed loudly. "Finally! Someone with brains for a change!"

Rikka's mother smiled politely, although it was obvious that Nao's words confused her.

"Once again, arigatou for saving my daughter. Can I offer you a ride since you're late?"

Nao cringed and swore, "Ah! Shimatta!" She glanced at her watch and started jogging backwards, out of the school.

"No thanks, Kaa-san told me not to accept rides from strangers! Thanks anyway!" Then she turned and sprinted to flag a taxi.

* * *

_Kaioh Michiru__, Tokyo, February 11, 2013, 5:47pm_

Michiru smiled slightly and shook her head at the antics of her daughter's saviour. Then she turned to Rikka and gave her a stern stare.

It was enough to illicit a guilty apology from her contrite daughter.

"Come on, aka-chan. We have a function to attend. You can tell me more when we're on the way. Can you tell me the young lady's name?"

Her daughter's eyes lit up when Michiru changed the subject. _Interesting. Rikka must really like her._

"Her name is Nao. Tenoh Nao. Mama, you should have seen her! She was amazing! There were three guys and she just…"

Michiru tried to listen to her daughter, but when her daughter mentioned the word "Tenoh", her mind just shut off. Years of anger and bitterness welled up inside her, and her order for Rikka to get into the car was a little curter than she intended it to be.

No wonder there was something familiar in Nao's sprint that Michiru could not shake off… She reminded her of…

Michiru shook her head again. It couldn't be… it was just the school and the memories of Haruka it brought back. Haruka was gone, she abandoned them years ago, and there was no word from her in the last decade and a half when she was gone. There's no reason for her to come back now. Michiru pushed away those dark thoughts and concentrated on listening to her daughter.

So she listened to her daughter rave about how "cool" Nao was as she picked Hotaru up from cram school. Then she asked her daughter why Nao had to rescue her in the first place, which sobered Rikka up considerably. Hotaru was so confused that she laughed, and the mood in the car changed dramatically as they headed to the restaurant to celebrate Usagi's birthday.

* * *

_Tenoh Nao, Outskirts of Tokyo, February 11, 2013, Running late._

_6:59:30 _

Nao gave it her all.

_Baka taxi-driver. Was the need to change shift greater than dropping a teenage girl in the middle of the wilderness?_

If Nao hadn't practically grew up with nature, she would be pretty cowed by the trees that casted dark shadows upon the road.

Why her kaa-san's friend chose to hold her birthday dinner in a restaurant on top of a hill located in the outskirts of Tokyo, Nao may never know.

What she _did_ know, was that Kaa-san _would_ be pissed if Nao was late—again.

_6:59:48_

Nao pushed against gravity, panting heavily and shrugging on a hoodie over her tank top. She zipped it and pulled the hood over her head, adjusting her grip on her gym bag.

_Almost there. _

Nao almost heaved a sigh of relief as the road widened into an open aired car park that belonged to a four-storey lighted establishment that was surrounded by trees. The sigh, though, was contained as Nao spotted her mother leaning against her yellow convertible. Her arms were folded, but she was obviously looking at her watch.

_Why does kaa-san have to park _all_ the way in?_

At least the slope was less steep now.

_6:59: 55_

Nao yelled wordlessly and pushed her burning muscles even harder.

_Damned hill._

Nao skidded to a stop right in front of her mother, who was leaning against the hood of her yellow convertible. Nao checked her watch.

_7:00:00_

Her mother was _smiling._

_Arigatou, Kami-sama._

Nao was not easily intimidated, but her mother could be downright scary if she's miffed.

"Made it!" Nao gasped out in between harsh breaths, bracing herself on her knees, letting her gym bag fall to the floor once again.

"In your hoodie, aka-chan? This is a formal restaurant, you know?" Her mother laughed, running a hand through her blonde hair, clearly amused.

Nao gave her mother as plucky a smile as she could muster while nursing a stich in the side.

"Attire… in bag. You said… be on time… not properly dressed."

Her mother laughed even louder now.

"I have to say, aka-chan, that was the fastest I've seen you go for a long time now. But look around you."

Nao did. She looked at her surroundings, inside the restaurant. She realised…

"Where…is everybody…?"

Her mother placed a heavy hand on Nao's head, then stroked Nao's short hair slowly from side to side.

"We're half an hour early, aka-chan."

"KAA-SAN!"

Her mother just laughed. Loudly. In mirth.

Nao pouted. "Mou, I ran so hard for nothing. Now I'm all sweaty."

Nao's mother picked up her gym bag as the remnants of her hilarity died away.

"Come on, aka-chan. This is also a bed and breakfast, so they have a shower on the second level. We may have to ask the owner for permission though. But you can be ready and on time for once. "

Nao grinned mischieviously and followed her mother into the establishment.

Despite all her antics, Nao really loved her kaa-san to bits.

* * *

_Tenoh Nao, February 11, 2013, 7:13pm._

Nao surveyed herself in the mirror. The light aquamarine dress shirt she wore brought out her eyes— One green, one blue. Mix them together and you get aquamarine.

_Like Rikka's mother's hair._

Nao liked it.

She really looked good. Her dress shirt was tucked into her long black pants that traced her muscular but slim legs. Her eyes shone with excitement, flashing blue and green all at the same time. Nao really liked her eyes.

_If only it wasn't from that bitch._

Clenching her eyes shut, she forced that unbidden thought and her sudden anger down. Then she saw her beloved Haru kaa-san join her in looking at the full length mirror and her anger receded. Whatever it was, Haru kaa-san had her back... even if kaa-san was a little nervous at the moment. Her kaa-san wore an untucked white dress shirt that was open at the collar. An orangey-gold tie draped loosely around her kaa-san's neck. Nao had gotten a pair for the both of them as a birthday present, and it became a tradition to wear it whenever they appeared at social functions together.

She looked… good, especially for a woman at her age.

Still, Nao had to tease her kaa-san.

"Kaa-san, you do know that you're too old to be sporting that 'bad boy' look now, don't you?"

Nao saw her kaa-san's reflection smirk.

"Whatever, I'll still look badass no matter how old I get." Haru kaa-san smiled, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

_Kaa-san must be really nervous. I guess its because this is the first time she's met her friends in years?_

Nao mentally shook her head. Even if they had not met in a long time, Kaa-san would not be nervous if they had been close.

_No, _Nao concluded, _something had happened between them in the past._

Her kaa-san placed a hand on Nao's shoulder. Then with the other, she took the twin of her own gold tie from the dressing table and, with deft, precise movements, helped Nao put in on. The orangey-gold tie contrasted with the aquamarine, but somehow, it was a refreshing combination.

Haru kaa-san examined their reflection and smiled at Nao, a gesture that Nao returned. Turning so they were standing face to face, Nao hugged her mother tightly, inhaling her scent. It was comforting, smelling of the detergent that Haru kaa-san always used on both their clothes. Somehow, it always smelled better on Haru kaa-san. There was something about Haru kaa-san's scent that made her smell special, even without the use of perfume or cologne.

"Love you, Kaa-san."

Her mother's arms wrapped around her, hugging her back tightly, and Haru kaa-san kissed her wet hair, but otherwise remained silent. It was one of her kaa-san's quirks. Haru kaa-san had trouble expressing her love in words, but if she loved someone, she made sure that person knew it through her actions. You could normally see it in her eyes.

It was one of the things that Nao treasured about her mother. Her green eyes were rarely warm. Warm eyes were reserved for people that she loved. Otherwise, her eyes were normally cold and… distant, challenging.

"Arigatou for tying my tie, Haru kaa-san."

Haru kaa-san's smile widened, and her green eyes danced with tenderness. Nao wondered if _her_ green eye could ever dance like that. "No problem, aka-chan," Haru kaa-san examined Nao from head to toe. "But there's still something missing."

Nao's smile faltered. "What?"

Her Kaa-san's smile then became playful, and before Nao could get away, her kaa-san had her in a headlock.

"No! Kaa-san! Lemme go!" Nao struggled futilely against her mother's death grip.

Her mother only laughed and started rumpling Nao's hair, her knuckles digging into Nao's scalp.

"Ow! Ahh! Oh, come on, Kaa-san!" Nao finally popped her head free of the headlock, then she rubbed her head gingerly. "I think you took half of my hair off while messing it up. If I get dumber, it's your fault." Nao mumbled grudgingly, checking her reflection as her kaa- san laughed.

"Oh come on, my genius aka-chan. You can spare a few brain cells. There's no need to keep skipping grades, you know. I can afford your education."

"Hey, it's not my fault the teachers think that I'm a genius!"

Haru kaa-san gathered up the remaining things that was scattered around the changing room and shoved them into Nao's gym bag. "All right, all right, my overachiever. Come on, let's go meet my friends." Nao noticed that her kaa-san sobered as she said those words.

Desperate to get her playful kaa-san back, Nao decided to tease a little. "Brace yourself, kaa-san. They're gonna be as old as you are." Nao stiffened with mock shock. "I'm going to be the youngest here, aren't I?"

Haru kaa-san lightly smacked the top of Nao's head as they walked out of the changing room. "Who are you calling old, youngling?!" Nao just smiled and retorted. Her mother was back.

* * *

A/N: There you are. Please review and let me know if I should continue! Thank you!

EDIT: Alrighty. I forgot the footnotes:

*Keisatsu: the police

I really like writing in Nao's POV. Cause it's mine, with just a little tweak here and there (I'm no genius, Google is). Michiru-san, however, IS HARD. Ugh.


End file.
